Revelations
by Lizski26
Summary: A one shot of Gann and Tamuril after returning from destroying the coven, will Tamuril ever take Gann's confession of love seriously?


This is my first published fanfic, I am very apprehensive about publishing it but nothing ventured nothing gained I guess so please try to be nice if you review. If people like this then I will consider going further than a oneshot. For Disclaimer purposes I do not own Neverwinter nights and the only character that belongs to me is Tamuril. For background purposes my character Tamuril is a sun elf Rogue. I have used a few pieces of text from the original game as I felt they fitted best at times but I have mainly tried to mix it up with my own stuff.

_ A special thanks to Melismo & Adde who are my inspirations and fantastic writers._

There was a gentle breeze moving through Mulsantir, everything was different at night, the townspeople were gone and the merchants had packed up all their carts and stalls to leave only deserted streets and the entrances to the dark portals of the shadow realm. The sloops newest play could be faintly heard mixed with the sound of the waves crashing into the docks.

Tamuril stood leaning against a wooden stump overlooking the waters edge, she heard _him _approaching and her heart started to race. She took a few deep breaths trying to compose herself and then turned to face him. Gann's hair was slightly messy which certainly wasn't like him, she was sure the vain hag-spawn groomed himself a hundred times a day without fail. Today was different though, he had left the group as soon as they had gotten back to the city that afternoon after visiting the slumbering coven and he hadn't re-appeared until now.

The encounter with his mother in skein had changed him that was for sure. All that time he had spent loathing his parents and dismissing them, only to find that they had loved him and were not responsible for him being cast out. He felt loss for the first time in his life, the loss of his mother. Perhaps there was hope for his troubled soul after all?

He stood before her and drank in her features, her piercing green eyes cut into his very soul and made him tremble slightly, the wind blew her blonde hair across her strikingly beautiful face. He caught her scent on the breeze, jasmine -she must have taken a bath with jasmine petals since they had arrived back in the city, he breathed deeper then faintly caught the smell of the swamp she was raised in. He decided it was now or never, _she_ would decide his fate and he would accept whatever that may be. Realising how long they had been standing there in silence he decided he had better get on with it, so he took another deep breath and started to speak softly.

"Gulk'aush is gone...and I feel loss. All that time wasted in judging her for something she had not done. She did the exact opposite of what I had believed all my life; felt the exact opposite. She _loved _me, _loved_ my father!"

Tamuril moved from leaning against the post and straightened up. She couldn't help but feel pity for the man when she considered all he had been through.

"Yes, I believe she did. I'm so sorry Gann, I wish we could have done something to help her," she replied genuinely.

Gann seemed to look right through her for a moment, as if he was in another world and had not heard her speak at all, then he spoke with more purpose in his voice than he had before. "How much of dreams and hopes are left unsaid between others? And how many could be saved – or – healed by such knowledge? If I am ever to love, I will speak of it. This is my promise – the first vow I have ever made! And, if I am loved in return, then it shall be the first vow of many."

Tamuril was extremely suspicious by Gann's sudden change of character but her curiosity had been piqued to say the least. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and decided to go along with him for now. "Are you in love Gann?"

"Can one be in love without it being reciprocated? Or... does that make it something else? I say it is still love. This is my promise, the first vow I have ever made" he was looking right at her now he hesitated as if not entirely sure whether he should continue, then he shook his head and spoke the truest words he had ever uttered "I love _you_! I have fought this realisation for some time with half-truths, with deceptions to myself, but seeing Gulk'ash – it made me realise the importance of stripping away such things."

She sighed as she studied his face again, trying to seek his real intentions. Gann was nothing but a womaniser appearing in young maids dreams, fulfilling their desires and fading out just as fast. Did he truly mean this or was it just a game? He was staring at her so intensely it was easy to see how people could loose themselves to him. Then it hit her, she felt so foolish, of course it was just a game to him and for a minute he had almost pulled her in with it.

"Am I to be met with only your silence then?" He looked almost sad as he asked this, but then again in Tamuril's mind Gann's acting skills preceded him.

Her hands were balled into fists by her sides now, the anger coursing through her body, how dare he try this with her!

"Gann, I'm not one of those gullible girls you meet in dreams. Don't think for one second that I will fall for your false charms and empty words like them!" She was slightly shocked by the hurt look on his face after she had yelled at him, but she continued glaring angrily.

He stayed calm at her outburst and took a deep breath before replying "Truly you are nothing like them, you are a shadow of the dream world, a mask for a faceless man. However, there is a certain purity in what you are, and if you hunger at least such hunger is honest. I know better than to trick you or to try to win your heart with empty words and false flattery. You're not making this easy for me you know, can't you even show a little mercy and not reject every word I say?".

"What makes you even think you deserve mercy? You have a more colourful past with women than the colours on Okku's hide!"

He simply nodded, unable to argue with her accusation. For once in his existence, he was at a loss for words. She had brought him to the brink without even realizing it, he thought frantically for a moment, and then moved forward placing his hand under her chin and tilted her head slowly towards him. She could feel herself blushing and wanted to breakaway from his hold but she stood firmly and refused to show him she was scared by his sudden actions.

"Let me show you how I feel if you won't trust my words," he leaned in closer to her, their lips barely touching. "Trust this" he whispered. He closed the gap between them and their lips met, Tamuril felt herself melt, he was kissing her so fiercely and with such passion that her doubts and previous accusations of the dream walker seemed to have faded away and were replaced with an urgent want for him, a hunger perhaps even stronger than the way she craved spirits. To her surprise she felt herself kissing him back, pulling him closer, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. She was kissing him intensely now, grabbing hold of his long bluish locks.

"No!" she thought as she felt him starting to break free from their kiss, reluctantly she let him pull away, both of them breathing heavily and gasping for air.

Tamuril gazed at Gann, like she was seeing him for the first time, his beautiful grey eyes full of love and want. The sarcastic smile that he usually wore was instead replaced with a playful grin.

After a moment his face turned serious. He hesitated and then took her hands in his "With my past actions I may not deserve your mercy, but I _will_ strive to deserve you, if you will permit me?"

Tamuril threw herself into the dream walker's arms and pressed her face into his neck, inhaling his sweet scent. Gann always smelled good even when they had been travelling great distances with no bathing facilities. She chuckled to herself that she would think such a thing at a time like this and moved her forehead to lean against his.

"Yes" she said almost breathlessly "I think I loved you all along Gann, I have suppressed it for so long and for so many reasons. It saddens me that we waited this long when I may......." she trailed off and shut her eyes in fear she may cry.

Gann held her in his arms and kissed her hair. "Come now, look at all the good you have done while under this affliction. You have done your very best to combat the hunger, even giving a part of yourself to save the wood man. Not only that, but you have healed the darkest places and deepest doubts in _my_ spirit, I do not think you are a spirit eater at all, I think you have more power in healing spirits than devouring them."

"Thank you Gann," she beamed gratefully at him. "That's perhaps the kindest thing anyone has said about my curse, still....it doesn't change the fact it eats away at me, I hunger so much I feel at times it will break out of me and I won't be able to rein it back in."

"Shhh my love," Gann comforted. "The fact you are still alive after all this time says much, whether you are Akachi who hungers eternal or a wayward hero from the west, you are more to me. I love what you are, who you are and I am not leaving you. We will share dream and awareness together my love to whatever end that may be."

Tamuril was still clinging to Gann; she didn't want to let go. This was the first time she had felt such relief since leaving West Harbour . How did a person cursed as she was deserve any happiness? Yet here she was smiling into Gann's chest feeling nothing but joy.

Gann felt her shiver as the night's chill took hold of her. "You know, I can think of many ways to keep you warm," he whispered playfully. "I could demonstrate here but as soon as anyone notices I could not be held responsible for the queue that would form behind you."

Tamuril laughed when she heard this, he was still as egotistical as ever. "I wonder, Gann, how does one like you ever escape such a following?" she questioned him playfully.

"Ahhh" that sarcastic smile forming on his lips again, "I have a spirit eating monster that scares them off so it can keep me for itself."

"Hey!" Tamuril laughed and raised her hand half heartedly to slap him, but he caught it and kissed it.

He put his arm around her and turned them in the direction of the gate to the market square. "Let us return to the Veil and see if I can tempt you into letting me keep you warm for the rest of the evening."

Off they walked, happy and contented huddled together under the night sky.

_If you have enjoyed this please review to let me know my efforts weren't wasted :)_


End file.
